Ficción o realidad
by LucyQFabray02
Summary: Cuando un simple trabajo de la universidad las deja en aprietos ya no sabrán si están actuando o siendo ellas mismas. Fic Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen a continuación no me pertenecen**_

Hola gente, bien aquí les traigo otro nuevo fanfic que espero les guste. Esta historia está basada en hechos reales, obviamente cambiando algunos (muchos) detalles, pero en sí la base la historia y sus personalidades vienen de la vida real. Es universo alterno, así que espero eso no les haga inconveniente.

Por otro lado, está no actualizaré cada dos días como la anterior, ya que no la he completado, iré escribiendo a medida que voy actualizando así que espero tengan paciencia. Aunque claro está, tampoco me demoraré dos semanas para un nuevo capítulo, serán de seguido para que no se pierdan el hilo de la historia.

¿Qué más decir? Está historia la narración es muy diferente a la anterior, espero que eso no les moleste tampoco he querido cambiar esta vez y es todo. Los invito a entrar a esta nueva historia conmigo.

* * *

FICCIÓN O REALIDAD

El verano en New York este año estaba más sofocante que otros años, más de uno se quejaba por ello y Rachel no era la excepción, estaba sentada en aquella pequeña cafetería que servía a la universidad en la que estudiaba, mientras que leía los libretos y los temas que iba a llevar este nuevo año de estudio.

Su tercer año en la academia de Film de Nueva York, la NYFA había sido su elección al salir del colegio, sobre todo por los programas académicos que allí había, una combinación de enseñanza en actuación en teatro como en el cine, y creía la castaña, tener más amplio su capacidad para adaptarse a cualquier ambiente, aunque su sueño siempre había sido y era los musicales, le podrían dar más oportunidades a futuro.

Una pequeña mueca se produjo en su rostro cuando intentó pronunciar una palabra que desconocía, no podía modularla bien y eso era un problema, tenía que ser excelente en cada una de sus actividades, como en sus clases.

**¿Cómo está el amor de mi vida? **—Preguntó una asiática que acababa de entrar a la cafetería en donde se encontraba.

Rachel levantó la vista al reconocer la voz y una sonrisa se le formó en los labios, invitando a la chica a sentarse con un leve gesto de la cabeza.

**Tina, no te vi entrar y estoy bien, gracias. **—Respondió con una sonrisa la castaña, mientras tomaba un poco del agua que había pedido. — **¿Cómo pasaste las vacaciones? Yo te extrañe a montones. **

**Lo sé, es difícil que no me extrañen. **—Bromeó la asiática después de haber ocupado la silla del frente de la mesa. — **¿Y tú? Yo también te extrañe Rach pero no me hubiese molestado si nos daban otra semana más de vacaciones. **

**¿Otra más? Estás loca. **—Soltó un bufido desesperado, haciendo hincapié a su dramatismo. — **Desde el primer día que salí de este lugar ya quería volver, no hay algo más maravilloso que estar acá **–Bromeó. —** Sin embargo también he disfrutado de mis vacaciones, por cierto, mis padres me han dicho que te mande sus saludos, puedes ir a la casa cuando quieras.**

Tina sonrió antes de pedir un café con leche a la mesera que pasaba por allí, notando los folletos y cuadernos que tenía la castaña, sin duda no le sorprendía que de verdad Rachel hubiera extrañado la academia, aunque claro no la universidad en sí, sino estar en los escenarios actuando.

**Cuando hables con ellos mándale saludos, dile a mis suegros que te cuido muy bien.** —Soltó una pequeña carcajada. — **Por cierto, ¿Ya te diste cuenta con quien te toco este año ser pareja? **

Rachel asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo y buscando un papel entre los folletos y demás papeles regados por toda la mesa, dudo un momento en uno para luego al fin cogerlo, abriéndolo y mostrándoselo a la asiática.

**Con Quinn y estoy preocupada, aunque debo admitir que es una forma de demostrar mis habilidades, ya sabes, por el hecho de que sea mujer. **–Contestó la castaña mientras la miraba, aunque intentaba negarlo, se le notaba un ligero nerviosismo en la voz.

**¿Preocupada por qué? Rachel el año pasado fui yo y también era mujer **–El ceño de Tina se frunció. — **Y todo fue de maravilla, te diste cuenta que fuimos las mejores en cuanto a calificaciones de todo el curso.**

**Sí y no… Digo, sé que fuimos las mejores pero junto a Quinn y Brittany ¿Lo olvidas? Además es Quinn, es diferente. **—Un bufido se le escapo. — **Y sé que el año pasado fuiste tú pero tú y yo somos amigas, tenemos más confianza y ya, olvídalo. **

No quería hablar más del tema porque en realidad, no sabía cómo se iba a llevar con la rubia con la que tendría que hacer de grupo este año. NYFA intentaba recrear escenas de películas o de obras muy a menudo, queriendo que la experiencia fuera lo más real posible y que sus estudiantes sintieran como si de verdad estuvieran en escena.

Cada año, en la clase de adaptación y formación al teatro actual, la profesora aparte de lo teórico y práctico que enseñaba, les dejaba un trabajo que debían realizar a final de año con suma perfección y que se viera lo más real posible. De ello dependía más de la mitad de la nota final y era casi una obligación pasar su curso ya que otras materias dependían de él, sobre todo porque en los cinco años de carrera, había Adaptación y formación al teatro actual I, II, III, I todos, menos el último, lo enseñaba ella y era uno de los requisitos.

El problema yacía, que la profesora estaba medio loca y le gustaba, realmente le gustaba, poner en aprietos a los estudiantes. Recreaba los mejores escenarios de obras reales o inventadas por ella misma con el pensamiento que a futuro, sus alumnos no tuvieran la posibilidad de rechazar ningún papel por el qué dirán, la enseñanza era bastante buena.

La enseñanza era buena sin duda, a Rachel el primer año le había tocado con Finn Hudson, al principio fue bastante extraño, ya que era primeriza y le sorprendió empezar con todo el circo maroma y teatro en el primer mes hasta el último de ese año. Le fue bien, aunque no tan perfecto, pero lo mismo no pudo decir a su compañero, la relación de los dos se veía tan tosca y obligada por parte de él, que agradeció que Rachel fuera su compañera, ya que por ella había salvado la materia.

Su segundo año le había tocado con Tina, una relación de lesbianas que se querían e iban a casar. A Tina la conocía desde el colegio y era casi su mejor amiga, así que la actuación fue tan natural con ella, que el hecho de que tuviera que protagonizar a una lesbiana poco le importaba, besarla era como besar a alguien que quieres mucho pero sin la tensión de saber que alguna de las dos le iba a molestar, además que su crecimiento como actriz había mejora y mucho luego de esa mala experiencia con Finn. Por ello la asiática aún bromeaba diciéndole "amor" o a sus padres "suegros."

Y ahora su tercer año, Quinn era junto a ella, las mejores estudiantes, por eso la profesora había decidido juntarlas ¿Qué mejor que actuaran en el mismo enredo las mejores actrices y hacer una disputa, disputa buena para ambas, que esa? La cuestión era de nuevo, el hecho de que iba a recrear una lesbiana, una lesbiana que aún no había salido del closet y la confianza que le tenía a Tina no la tenía con Quinn y eso, sin duda le preocupaba.

**Si permites mi opinión, creo que lo harás excelente. **— Le dijo Tina antes de beber lo último que le quedaba en su vaso donde antes había café. — **Sé profesional, no es como que Quinn fuera lesbiana de verdad y se enamorará de ti por tus increíbles besos. **—Otra risa por parte de la asiática que hizo que la tensión y el nerviosismo de Rachel se disolviera. — **Por lo pronto yo me voy, tengo clases, nos vemos Rach.**

Tina desapareció por la puerta que había llegado, dejando nuevamente a Rachel sola, la cual solo pudo soltar un suspiro. Su amiga tenía razón, debía ser profesional y además, Quinn parecía buena gente, solo habían hablado un par de veces y había sido bastante bien. La rubia, era amiga de casi todos los del grupo, a diferencia de la castaña, que solía ser poco reconocida entre los más amistosos, pero sin duda de que sabían quién era Rachel Berry, lo sabían.

Otro suspiro más se le escapo esta vez por frustración, volvía a leer mal esa palabra que no sabía que significaba y la frustración que había sentido antes que llegara Tina había vuelto, sí o sí tenía que arreglar aquello antes de que ella también tuviera que ir a clases.

* * *

A las seis de la tarde Rachel ya no tenía ninguna actividad y su día se podría decir que estaba concluido, solo pensaba en llegar a casa, estudiar un rato, darse un buen baño, ver una película y dormir. Las cosas habían ido bastante bien estos primeros días y aunque su emoción no desaparecía cada vez que subía al escenario y cantaba, sin duda era desgastante.

Un sonido en su bolso hizo cortar el pequeño bostezo que se le escapaba. Busco el sonido del mismo, sacando su celular y notando que un mensaje con un número desconocido le había llegado.

_Hola Rachel, sé que de pronto estas ocupada pero era importante. Soy Quinn, necesitamos hablar sobre la obra que debemos interpretar, ya sabes, no tiene que ser ahora pero te agradecería si me envías un mensaje para saber cuándo te conviene bien._

_Por cierto, conseguí tu número a través de Tina, no te asuste, espero tu respuesta._

Se había olvidado de la obra todo el día desde que había estado en la cafetería y el mensaje de Quinn, aparte de sorprenderla la hizo de nuevo ponerla nerviosa, jugó con el celular antes de entrar a su departamento, tirando el bolso en el sillón y pensando por un momento cuando tenía un tiempo libre para quedar.

_Mañana tengo receso de dos a tres ¿Te queda bien? _

Cinco minutos exactos fue el tiempo en que el celular volvió a sonar, con una respuesta.

_Perfecto. Entonces nos vemos en el teatro 5, a las tres de la tarde, te espero. _

Se quedó muda porque ya parecía que Quinn había planeado todo desde mucho antes y como si supiera que la respuesta de Rachel iba ser positiva, sin embargo la castaña no quería darle más vuelta al asunto así que con un simple _Allí estaré _dio terminada la charla.

* * *

A las tres de la tarde, tal y como le había escrito Quinn, Rachel aparecía en el teatro preparada para todo y con el guion que debía actuar que le había pasado la profesora en la clase de ayer. Sin embargo Quinn no había aparecido, por un momento pensó que la rubia llegaría tarde pero apenas y había pasado unos minutos cuando llegó agitada, con el pelo revuelto y con un claro signo que había corrido hasta allí.

**Lo siento, tuve un inconveniente y creí que no iba a llegar a tiempo. **—Se disculpó Quinn intentando tranquilizarse y recuperar el aire perdido.

**No te preocupes, acabo de llegar también. **—Le respondió Rachel, la cual se acercó al borde del escenario para sentarse allí y esperar a que su compañera se le fuera la agitación.

Rachel la admiraba en cierta forma a la rubia, había llegado en segundo año en un traslado desde una de las universidades de teatro de La Florida y desde que estaba en la academia, su presencia era más que evidente en donde pasara. Era compañera de todos, respondía a las preguntas si alguien le consultaba algo, tenía una sonrisa bonita, todo de ella era bonito al decir verdad y daba ese aura de respeto, que difícilmente alguien podía desautorizarla si así quisiera.

**¿Estás bien? **—Preguntó luego de un rato la castaña, moviendo sus piernas en un vaivén, notando como la rubia se le acercaba y asentía con la cabeza.

**Perfecto, además que la obra debe continuar ¿No es así? **—El gesto de diversión de Quinn hizo que Rachel sonriera, estando completamente de acuerdo con ella. — **Bien, ¿Has leído ya el libreto? **

Para sorpresa de Rachel, a pesar de la seguridad en la que siempre se le notaba a la rubia lo había preguntado con nerviosismo, de seguro es que sabía ya el extraño enrollo en que la profesora había metido a las protagonistas.

**Sí, lo he leído ayer y me ha parecido bastante bueno. **—Respondió con un gesto de duda, recordando partes del mismo. — **Debemos hacer una muy buena actuación, así ahora no tengamos a nuestras amigas.**

Quinn entendió a lo que se refería y asintió de nuevo con la cabeza, sentándose a su lado.

**Lo sé, lo que me preocupa realmente es la forma en que vamos a llevar esto. Me dijeron que no tuviste mucha química que digamos con Finn **—Le recordó Quinn y aunque era cierto, Rachel no pudo evitar una pequeña mueca al escucharla. — **Y sé que no eres mala, te vi el año pasado con Tina y fuiste excelente Rachel, pero creo que si queremos que este año nos vaya igual de bien, hay que tener confianza.**

**¿A qué te refieres? **

**A que creo que los protagonistas deben hacer creer a la audiencia que todo es real y para eso, los actores son los primeros que deben conectar. **— Quinn hizo una pequeña mueca cuando notó que Rachel seguía sin entender. — **Viste mi actuación el año pasado ¿Verdad?**

**Sí, sí la ví. **—Contestó la castaña.

**Bien, fue buena porque Brittany y yo estuvimos… relacionándonos bastante bien durante el año, ya sabes, hablamos, nos encontrábamos de vez en cuando, nos volvimos amigas. **—Intentó explicarse lo mejor posible. — **A ti te fue bien con Tina porque eran amigas ¿No? Al menos no se sentían incomodas. **

**Quieres decir… ¿Qué quieres ser mi amiga? **—Preguntó intentando comprender a donde quería llegar la rubia y con bastante curiosidad. Si bien, Quinn era una chica grandiosa y bastante amistosa, nunca pensó en que ellas dos pudieran ser amigas.

Por el hecho de que ella estaba encima de cualquier escalón social de la academia, era increíble, hasta su forma de expresarse y sus gestos, todo, absolutamente todo generaba un aura de superioridad que era increíble no notar y no era de esa superioridad de creerse superior o mejor a todos, sino era el hecho de lo realmente buena que era.

Rachel se sentía pequeña al lado de la rubia y nada tenía que ver con su estatura, era por todas las cosas que Fabray había conseguido en tan poco tiempo y el hecho de que Quinn era realmente hermosa. Rachel no era lesbiana, como alguna de sus compañeras, pero sin duda la rubia tenía algo, un no sé qué que provocaba que todas las miraran sin ni siquiera proponérselo.

Desde que la vio en el escenario había querido actuar con ella, aunque nunca lo había dicho. La rubia no tenía la mejor voz de todas, Rachel lo sabía, había muchísimas más chicas vocalmente buenas, que hacían solos mucho más altos pero Quinn, sin duda le daba su toque y era eso lo que hacía especial la escena, la dulzura y belleza con la que solía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, como había dicho Quinn, ellas no se conocían más de lo que habían hablado un par de veces en el aula, una que otra palabra, por amigos en común y nada más. Casi unas desconocidas en una obra que tendrían que verse como dos mujeres que se amaban con todo lo que eso implicaba.

**Sí, creo que tienes razón… Entonces, ¿Qué propones? **—Preguntó la castaña mientras jugueteaba con el libreto que tenía entre las manos.

**Propongo que nos sigamos viendo de vez en cuando, que no sea solo en alguna que otra clase y hablar más. **—Propuso con una sonrisa. — **¿Qué te parece? **

**Me parece buena idea. **—No lo dudo Rachel y le devolvió la sonrisa. — **Hemos empezado bien ¿Eh? Si te debo ser sincera, estaba un poco preocupada antes por tener que actuar contigo.**

**¿Enserio? ¿Por qué? **—La rubia parecía sorprendida y con un aire de ofendida por lo dicho, había malinterpretado el comentario de la castaña.

**¿Sabes la cantidad de personas que quieren actuar contigo Quinn? Todo el grupo lo quería y bueno, eres asombrosa. ** —Un rubor difícil de notar apareció en las mejillas de Rachel, sobre todo porque sabía que Quinn la estaba observando. — **Sé que yo soy buena, pero, no sé Quinn, tu demuestras que todo lo haces fácil y me preocupaba eso, que no pudiéramos… acoplarnos. **

La mirada seria de Quinn solo le hacía pensar que su intento de excusa no había servido y la había hecho enojar. Rachel estaba a punto de abrir la boca, pedirle perdón y disculparse por ser una tonta imprudente pero la risa de Quinn la hizo detenerse, la rubia parecía divertida.

**Rachel nada de lo que yo hago es sencillo, solo busco la manera de hacerlo más fácil de sobrellevar. **—Le aseguró con una sonrisa, haciendo que la tensión nuevamente se disolviera por completo. — **Y te agradezco por tu alago pero tú también actúas increíble, te he visto no lo olvides.**

No pudo evitar volverse a sonrojar, le gustaba que le dijeran que era buena sus compañeros, Tina le había dicho lo mismo más de una ocasión pero era diferente con Quinn, la rubia estaba en los primeros lugares de todo y eso hacía que ese alago, fuera más especial.

**Gra… Gracias. **—Rachel carraspeó intentando quitar el sonrojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas. — **¿Empezamos ya? Creo que solo nos queda media hora.**

**Oh, cierto. **—Murmuró Quinn al recordar que en realidad, iban era a actuar una de las muchas escenas de aquella obra. — **¿Empezamos desde que las chicas se conocen? **

**Perfecto. **—Abrió el libreto en la primera parte, leyendo la frase que le tocaba decir.

_**Mira, no sé lo que haya pasado pero mi hermanito estaba muy asustado y creo que merece una disculpa, chica.**_—Dijo Quinn al leer su línea, metiéndose en su personaje de inmediato.

_**No soy chica, soy Marie.**_— Refunfuño apenas la rubia terminó. — _**Y no me pienso disculpar por algo que no hice, chica.**_

_**Elizabeth, mi nombre es Elizabeth. Y si no quieres meterte en problemas Marie, es mejor que lo hagas o conocerás mi furia…**_— Amenazó.

* * *

He aquí el prologo ¿Les ha gustado? Espero sus reviews. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_No me maten por la tardanza por favor. Realmente no se me había ocurrido algo realmente bueno para continuar el fic, además que se me presento una serie de cosas que me imposibilito estar al corriente del mismo, pero he vuelto y para quedarme._

_Sobre la pregunta de Los guiones, en realidad los coloco así porque se me hace más cómodo a la vista, no me gusta que haya tanto de ellos y me he acostumbrado que las acciones son las que están dentro de ellos._

_Sin más y luego de mi horrible tardanza, los invito a que lean._

* * *

Habían pasado casi una semana desde la última vez que se habían reunido en el escenario para ensayar su obra y las cosas se podrían decir que iban lento. Los trabajos extra clase las habían imposibilitado el poder reunirse como ellas querían, además de cuestiones personales según Quinn, no le permitían sacar un tiempo por la tarde para reunirse.

Pero aquel día habían quedado en acuerdo que se iban a reunir, debían ensayar y no dejar para el último día todo, menos una obra de teatro que era la nota más importante para aquella materia, materia obligatoria para graduarse.

_**Aun no comprendo porque tengo que hacer esto. **_—Insistió Rachel metida en el personaje que estaba interpretando. — _**Ya te he dicho que no le he hecho nada a tu hermano.**_

_**Y yo ya te he dicho que no te creo. **_—Contestó la rubia con altanería, era increíble lo fácil que podía meterse en ese papel, el de la chica popular pero a la misma vez, la que hacía la vida imposible al que quisiera. — _**Además, es algo mínimo lo que te he puesto hacer. **_

Un resoplido por parte de la castaña, moviéndose del lugar hacía una mesa imaginaria en el escenario.

_**Me tienes amenazada, eso debería ser algo ilegal o algo así. **_—Soltó un bufido por lo bajo, hablando en susurros como el libreto le decía que debía hacer.

Quinn no pudo seguir, se suponía que debía contestar con la misma altanería con la que le había estado hablando antes pero Rachel colocaba una cara demasiado tierna como para lograrlo. Su rostro se mostraba como si de verdad fuera ella quien la obligara a hacer todo lo que se le pasará por la mente o libreto.

Era buena, bastante buena actuando y la rubia no tenía duda de ello. Desde ese segundo año, desde el primer día que piso aquella academia se había dado cuenta quien era Rachel Berry y nada tenía que ver con el saludo normal que se hacían los compañeros en inicio de las clases.

Se acordaba perfectamente ese día, el primer día donde en vez de dirigirse a su apartamento en el campus, había decidido ir a uno de los escenarios de la academia para acostumbrarse al lugar y allí la vio, cantando y actuando con una pasión que pocas veces había visto y que sin duda la dejo con la boca abierta.

Había querido actuar con ella desde mucho antes, pero hasta ahora había podido tener la ocasión y eso, porque la media hora de la vez pasada no era la gran cosa.

**¿Pasa algo?**—Preguntó Rachel al notar que Quinn se quedaba completamente quieta y no seguía con su línea. — **¿Me he adelantado? ¿No me ha tocado a mí?**—Ni siquiera dejo que la rubia contestara cuando ya había sacado su guion para leerlo y revisarlo.

**No, no, no ha pasado nada.**—Aseguró. — **Solo he pensado hacer unos cambios a la obra, para hacerlo más normal.**

**Hey, yo lo he estado haciendo normal. **—Replicó Rachel en broma, lo que hizo que Quinn sonriera. — **Si es algo que dejará sorprendida a la profesora y la obligue a darnos la mejor nota, porque estoy segura que vamos y debemos sacarnos la mejor nota, como el año pasado, te escucho.**

_**Verás… **_—Mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo, mostrándole una parte en especial del libreto. — **Tendríamos más sentido si hacemos esto y cambiamos esto. **

Rachel observó un momento a la rubia para luego observar lo que le estaba explicando, rayando, subrayando y haciendo anotaciones en el guion, a lo último no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa al notar la increíble idea de Quinn, sí, era una genia.

**¿Qué te parece?**

**Me parece genial, me encanta.**—Contestó.

**Me alegra **—Una dulce sonrisa fue la que le regalo Quinn al notar la emoción que se le había apoderado, para luego soltar un suspiro por lo bajo. —** Y creo que tendremos que dejar este ensayo hasta aquí.**

**¿Vamos a cortar ahora? ¡Pero si no hemos ensayado nada Quinn! **–Replicó la castaña haciendo un puchero, no quería parar y menos cuando estaban haciéndolo tan bien.

**Sí hemos ensayado Rachel, llevamos aquí casi tres horas. **—Una mirada al reloj de su muñeca le basto a Quinn para afirmar su comentario. —** Me encantaría quedarme contigo más tiempo pero tengo cosas que hacer.**

Tres horas.

¿A qué horas habían pasado esas tres horas? Pensaba Rachel al quedar con la boca abierta, había pensado en como replicarle y decirle que no había sido tiempo suficiente, en una hora no podrían tener listo ninguna escena pero era obvio que habían estado más que una hora, tres para ser exactos.

Tres horas que habían sido realmente cómodas y manejables, sobre todo al estar en el escenario. Quinn hacía que su personaje cobrará vida tan naturalmente que Rachel se preguntaba si en el instituto no habría sido de esas chicas populares que todo el mundo quiere ser, porque por su belleza y carisma fácilmente habría podido ingresar al grupo que quisiese.

Sin embargo, también debía admitir que ella no se quedaba atrás, después de todo era Rachel Barbra Berry y había nacido para triunfar. Se había acoplado tan rápido a la rubia, en tan solo la media hora de la vez pasada y estas tres horas que podría asustarla. Era demasiado (y en mayúscula) a lo que tuvo que enfrentar con Finn, con Tina todo fue más sencillo pero sin evitar esa risa ridícula y uno que otro chiste por parte de la asiática que hacía que el ambiente se tornara más gracioso que serio de lo que ya era.

Con Quinn, era la responsabilidad de hacerlo bien y la tranquilidad que le daba sus ojos cuando los veía que de verdad lo estaban haciendo bien. No había bromas en el medio, ni equivocaciones con disculpas nerviosas, solo dos personas que actúan y recrean, convierten en realidad lo que se dice en un papel.

**¿Cuándo nos vamos a volver a ver? **

**¿Eh? **—Ahora fue Rachel la que tuvo que despertarse de sus pensamientos para poner cuidado a la rubia.

**¿Qué cuando nos vamos a volver a ver? **—Repitió la pregunta Quinn. — **Ya sé que estarás ocupada Rachel, yo estoy llena de trabajos pero debemos de seguir ensayando la obra. **

**Sí, sí… **—Murmuró la castaña el labio inferior — **¿Te parece el próximo lunes? Ya sabes que tengo receso de dos a tres… **

Quinn lo dudo un momento pero al fin asintió. — **Perfecto, cuídate Marie. **—Soltó sin poder evitarlo con una sonrisa, acercándose a la mejilla de la castaña para dejarle un pequeño y suave beso, antes de retirarse.

Rachel se quedó muda, no había esperado eso para nada y no era por cuestión de que Quinn fuera una casi desconocida, sino que jamás en los casi dos años que llevaba en el campus había visto una muestra de cariño de su parte con ella así, lo que le hacía dudar si lo había hecho por ella misma siendo Quinn o por querer ser Elizabeth, después de todo, la nombró como Marie, el nombre de la chica que interpretaba.

Las noches en el campus solía ser bastante relajadas, sobre todo cuando se acercaba el verano como en esta ocasión. Los estudiantes salían cansados de sus respectivas clases y se dirigían directo a sus cuartos para estudiar o dormir. Donde vivía Rachel era bastante tranquilo, nada de música a todo volumen y por suerte, su compañero de habitación, ahora su amigo, era realmente tranquilo.

Todo era así, hasta que llegaba el fin de semana. Los universitarios parecían que querían liberarse de ataduras y sentirse como adolescentes descontrolados en fiestas que sin duda recordarían de mayores u otras más calmadas en las que se podía disfrutar de una bonita noche de fiesta con amigos un viernes.

**¿Hoy piensas salir? **—Preguntó Rachel mientras comía su ensalada, sentada en la cama, observando como su amigo iba de un extremo a otro buscando algo. — **Kurt te estoy hablando, ¡no me ignores!**

**No te estoy ignorando Rachel. **—Replicó él abriendo uno de los cajones. — **Solo no encuentro mi chaqueta de Armani Exchange ¿La has visto por algún lado? **

**No. **—Contestó luego de parecer que pensaba, ni siquiera sabía cual era. — **Utiliza otra chaqueta y listo, tienes muchas en ese closet. **

**No puedo, esa chaqueta en especial me la regalo Blaine **—Se detuvo por un momento para ver a Rachel. — **Así que es de suma urgencia que la encuentre ya que hoy voy a salir con él, lo que responde a tus preguntas.**

**Ah… **— Murmuró en apenas un susurró, dejando su plato ahora vació a un lado. — **¿A cuál fiesta van a ir hoy?**

**La de Puck, ha prometido que no será un desastre como las últimas y será en especial para los de tercer año. **—Contó Kurt volviendo a emprender la tarea de encontrar su prenda. — **Deberías ir.**

**No gracias, no pienso ir sola. **—Replicó haciendo un bufido.

**¡Invita a alguien Rachel! Como cualquier persona normal hace cuando quiera ir a una fiesta.**

**Es sencillo para ti cuando es tu novio quien te invita **—Bufo por lo bajo.

**No es necesario que vayas con alguien siendo pareja, invita a una amiga o algo así… **— Remarcó Kurt antes de dar un brinco de la emoción. — **¡Bingo!**

**¿Qué has dicho? **

**¡Bingo! ¡He encontrado la maldita chaqueta! **—Repitió Kurt realmente emocionado.

**Eso no, lo otro **—Replicó Rachel, era obvio que Kurt no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención.

**¿Lo otro? Ah sí, que invites a alguien, un amigo o amiga, capaz Tina te acompañe **–Volvió a repetir Kurt antes de acercarse a ella y abrazarla de la emoción. —**¡La he encontrado! Por todos los actores de Broadway.**

**Qué dramático Kurt, un poco más y puedes parecerte a mí. **—Bromeó divertida la castaña— **Aunque aclaremos que la diva aquí soy yo.**

**Por supuesto. **—Le siguió la broma ante separase y colocar la chaqueta. — **Me quede con ver a Blaine en la cafetería y de ahí salir hacía la fiesta, si vas me avisas.**

Fue lo último que dijo Kurt antes de salir. Rachel quedó pensativa, en realidad no es que le gustará mucho ir a esas clases de fiestas, ella prefería quedarse en el apartamento, ensayando alguno de sus guiones y haciendo ejercicios para mantener bien sus cuerdas vocales, sin embargo el comentario de Kurt le había dado una idea y no sabía que tan buena idea podría ser.

Lo dudo por unos minutos hasta que por fin se decidió, cogió su celular y buscó el número que había guardado con tan solo un mensaje un su móvil; el celular dio varios tonos antes que una voz dulce contestara al otro lado de la línea.

**¿Rachel? **

**Ah, sí, soy Rachel. **—Murmuró como idiota, carraspeando. — **Hola Quinn, espero no haberte incomodado, porque si es así puedo llamarte luego… O simplemente hablar después, no es la gran cosa la verdad lo que tenía que decirte y bueno…**

**Hey pará. **—Pidió Quinn, Rachel a veces podía hablar tan rápido que poco se le entendía. — **No estoy ocupada, estaba leyendo algo ¿Por qué? Me ha sorprendido tu llamada.**

**¿Te sorprendió? **—Preguntó con curiosidad. — **¿Lees algo de las clases? Porque no quiero interrumpirte si estás estudiando.**

**Pues sí, me sorprendió, no es que seamos muy cercanas. **—Le recordó Quinn, hasta antes de que les dieran ese trabajo no se habían dirigido más de dos palabras. — **Estoy leyendo once minutos de Paulo Coelho pero eso no importa ¿Para qué me llamabas? **

**Ah… **—Murmuró Rachel, no se había leído ese libro y en realidad, no solía leer muchos libros que no fuera acerca de la vida de Barbra Streisand— **Te llamaba para… ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que teníamos que acercarnos más? Así como unas amigas…**

**Sí, lo recuerdo. **—Asintió Quinn con la cabeza así Rachel no la viera. — **¿Qué pasa con eso?**

**¿Estás enterada de la fiesta que va hacer Puck esta noche? **—Preguntó y antes de que la rubia pudiera contestar prosiguió— **Es especial para los alumnos de tercero y pensé que sería buena idea ir… Pensé en invitarte.**

**Sí, ya me había enterado… **—Susurró Quinn al otro lado de la línea.

**¿Y bien? ¿Te gustaría ir? **—Rachel se mordió el labio, no podía creer que estuviera invitando a una fiesta a una chica. Se suponía que eran a ella la que debían invitarla a salir, un chico guapo, alto, bien dotado y que llegará con un ramo de rosas rojas a su puerta antes de tal pregunta.

**Rachel no es que me guste mucho ir a esos lugares **—Le contestó Quinn luego de un par de minutos en espera. —**Además que no creo que sea el mejor lugar para… Una salida de amigas.**

Genial, invitaba por primera y creía única vez a una chica a salir y le decía que no.

**¿Por qué no? **—Replicó insistente. — **Mis amigos han dicho que van a estar esta noche allá divirtiéndose un rato y yo he salido varias veces con mi amiga, Tina, a varias fiestas de este campus, no veo que tiene de malo salir con una amiga a una simple fiesta. **

**Y me imagino que tus amigos fueron con sus respectivas parejas ¿No? **—Preguntó divertida la rubia, en su voz se le notaba diversión y a la vez una verdad la cual Rachel no sabía.

**Sí ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Yo podría estar saliendo con alguien pero no tengo novio y pensé que era buena idea salir, ya los encontraré a ellos allá.**

Esta vez Quinn no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada que bien escuchó Rachel, dejándola con la boca abierta, sentía como si se estuviese riendo de ella por haberla invitado a una maldita fiesta.

**¿Te estás burlando de mí? **—Preguntó ofuscada, a punto de cortar la llamada.

**No, no, Rach lo siento. **—Dijo de prisa Quinn intentando tranquilizar a la castaña. — **Solo que me has tomado por sorpresa y veo que no te has enterado de que se trata precisamente esa fiesta.**

**¿De qué se trata precisamente si se puede saber? **

Quinn ignoró el tono presumido con el que le había preguntado. — **Romance, parejas, corazones y todo eso. Puck comento está mañana que no hay mejor forma de generar un ambiente… **-Dudo un momento la palabra que iba a utilizar. — **Caliente, que mucho rojo pasión por todas partes y un pretexto tan cursi como el amor para exagerar en sus demostraciones de afecto.**

Nada se escuchó tras la otra línea.

**Y ya todos sabemos que esas demostraciones en Puck es sinónimo de sexo. **—Recalcó. — **Así que en resumidas cuentas, es una fiesta para parejas felices que quieren acostarse.**

Invitaba por primera y creía única vez a una chica a salir, a una fiesta, en el campus y la maldita fiesta tenía que ser sobre parejas y ¿Había dicho sexo?

**¿Rachel? ¿Rachel estás ahí? **—La llamó Quinn al notar que se había quedado de repente callada. — **Ya veo que no lo sabías, por eso me reí, no quería ofenderte.**

**No me has ofendido. **—Dijo rápido Rachel al recuperar su voz nuevamente. — **Y no, no lo sabía, no tenía ni idea hasta que me lo comentaste.**

**Bien, ahora lo sabes.**

Silencio. Maldito silencio. Iba a matar a Kurt.

**Así que… Ahora que lo sabes supongo que tu invitación ha quedado desecha ¿No? ** —Quinn fue la primera en hablar. — **Podemos vernos otro día, quedar para cualquier cosa un día de estos… **

**No, no. **—Intervino con rapidez. — **Dudo que tenga libre esta semana y nunca he dicho que la invitación no siguiera en pie.**

**Rachel es una fiesta para parejas. **—Repitió Quinn.

**Ya lo sé. **—Murmuró Rachel. — **Eso no quita que no pueden ir amigas ¿No? **

La rubia dudo pero al final contestó. — **Supongo.**

**Pues bien, sigue en pie la propuesta, al fin y al cabo ya te he llamado y no creo que esté tan bueno ese libro como para no ir a una fiesta un viernes por la noche.**

**Déjame replicarte eso, está bastante bueno el libro. **—Le dijo la rubia. — **Sin embargo no puedo decir que no a tu invitación.**

**Entonces… ¿A las 9 en la casa de Puck? **

**Perfecto. **—Aceptó Quinn sin más reparo, era extraño lo que estaba sucediendo pero que más daba salir una noche a divertirse.

**Nos vemos allá.**

**No tardes, Elizabeth. **—Fue lo último que dijo Rachel antes de colgar la llamada.

* * *

_No hay mucho que decir, ¿Les ha gustado? Como dije antes, llegué para quedarme así que el próximo capítulo será bastante pronto. Me gustaría leer sus opiniones acerca de esté._

_Saludes a todos y cualquier cosa saben que pueden encontrarme en twitter. _


End file.
